Some micro-processing systems support the use of native translations of non-native ISA instructions. Typically these native translations cover several non-native instructions, perhaps even hundreds or thousands of non-native instructions. The native translations may employ various optimizations or other techniques to provide a performance benefit relative to that available through non-translated execution of the corresponding non-native ISA instructions. The performance benefit of an optimized native translation is proportional to the number of times the non-translated code would have been executed absent the translation. Since there is a performance overhead for creating the translation, it is desirable to target frequently-executed code so that the overhead can be amortized.